


Chloe Goes Too Far

by lokitty656



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But it has fluff, F/M, First Published Work, One Shot, chloe being a bitch as usual, i can't believe how much i love these dorks, i get kinda deep into what it feels like to be akumatized, must protect the precious cinnamon rolls, really only rated mature because swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitty656/pseuds/lokitty656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe does indeed take it a little too far with Marinette. It has some consequences, both good and bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chloe Goes Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work of fanfiction, and it is unbetaed, so if there are any errors, just tell me. 
> 
> ...I really don't like Chloe.

Marinette tried very hard. She tried to block out Chloe’s harsh words, but she can’t- they all slip past her defences and worm their way into her ears. 

“As if anyone would want to be around you. I doubt anybody actually likes you. I bet even your parents don't like you!” Her snide laugh faded as Marinette stood up. 

“You know what, Chloe?” she said, glaring at the blonde through her bangs, “I think it's you they don't want to be around. You have been the cause of so many akumas. You have caused so much rage and pain and sadness and you know what the worst part is?” 

Chloe slowly shakes her head. Marinette snorts, expecting that answer. 

“It's that you don't even care. You don't care that you are an awful, bitter person who has to rely on her daddy to take care of anything that's bothering her. You know, sometimes I feel sorry for you. You're vapid, cruel, and friendless but honestly, you probably deserve it. Karma’s almost as much as a bitch as you are.” 

Marinette quickly turned on her heel and stormed out of the classroom, despite the fact that class was just about to start. She was always late anyways. 

Chloe gasped in outrage. “Adrien! Can you believe what that lowlife said to me? Me! THE Chloe Bourgeois!” She turned to her supposed boy toy with an expression of disgust. “She's not even good enough to shine my designer shoes.” Adrien sighed and turned to his oldest “friend.” 

“She has a point Chloe, so yes, I can believe what she said. You were so nice as a kid, I wish you hadn’t changed so much.” He turned to go after Marinette. “You’ll have to excuse me”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~Miraculous~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“High school... So many negative emotions. Fly away, evil akuma, and darken her heart!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~Miraculous~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Marinette paced in the courtyard, fuming and ranting to Tikki about Chloe. 

“She just always thinks she’s better than everyone! She’s not better! In fact, she’s worse than almost everyone I know- as much as I admire Gabriel Agreste, I have to admit that he’s a shitty father, I mean have you seen Adrien’s reaction to my parents? I don’t know what Chloe’s father is like but he must be bad at parenting to allow such a spoiled brat to-”

“Marinette?” Came Adrien’s voice from behind her. Tikki quickly flew into Marinette’s jacket.

“A-Adrien? Wh- why are you h- here?” Came the nervous-as-always reply from Marinette.

Marinette’s face, red from anger, flushed even more when Adrien sat down, patting the seat next to him. “Because you looked like you needed somebody.” He said simply.

She slowly walked over and sat down, hands clenching her purse strap tightly. “Oh no…” She heard Adrien say softly. 

“Huh?” She looked up, only to see a black butterfly flying towards her. Marinette stood up in alarm, and tried to run, but it was too late. The akuma flew into her purse. Marinette screamed in agony and collapsed on the ground as her body battled the dark presence. 

“Marinette! Plagg...” She heard a voice call, but it was like she was ten feet underwater. She focused on that voice, trying to shake off the black hands grabbing at her. She swam up, through the viscous presence in her mind so she could reach whoever was calling for her. “No! I won’t!” She yelled at the hands. 

She was closer to the surface. She knew what this was. An akuma was trying to control her. Adrien was right there, she could see his blonde hair and riveting green eyes. She fought harder, knowing that if the akuma were to take over, it would hurt all her friends, including Adrien, Alya, and Nino. 

There was no way she was going to hurt anyone. She finally broke free, gasping, not realizing how little she had been breathing. 

“Tikki!” She called out, knowing that the akuma had to be taken care of, secret identity be damned. She wasn’t going to make that mistake again. “Transform me!” 

Her little kwami was sucked into her earrings, pink light surrounded her for a moment as she became Ladybug. When the light cleared she stood up, ignoring Adrien for the akuma.

“I’m freeing you from evil!” She shouted, catching the butterfly in her yo-yo. “Bye bye, pretty butterfly.” Ladybug said- her usual remark after taking care of an akuma. She de-transformed, turning to Adrien to explain, but being greeted with the luminous eyes of her teammate, Chat Noir. 

“Uhh, I can explain all of this! Uhh, I’m not Ladybug, just a dedicated fan with cool special effects?” But was greeted with a slack jaw and a flash of green light.

“ADRIEN!!! YOU’RE CHAT NOIR?!?!?!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~Miraculous~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So yeah, that’s how I became Chat Noir. Was chosen to be Chat Noir? Eh, either way, I guess fate thought I would be the… purrfect Chat Noir.”

Marinette lightly shoved him. “No puns, kitty cat. You know, it sounds like you helped the same guy I did. Maybe he had them before us, or was guarding them.”

They walked back into the school together. “Adrikins!” A high-pitched voice squealed. “You should get away from that loser and come be with me instead!”

Marinette looked at the ground. “Nah” replied Adrien to Chloe, “I’ll stick with Mari. Bye Chloe.” And walked away, throwing an arm over Marinette’s shoulder and ignoring her angry screeches of protest. 

“You didn’t have to do that, Adrien.” Marinette sighed, “She’s right. You should go be with her instead of me. I’m not suited for your social class.” She bit her lip and looked down again.

“Marinette…” Adrien trailed off, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, he knew exactly how to make it all perfect. “Marinette, look at me, please.”

She turned her head to his and looked him in the eye, red tinting both of their cheeks darker. Adrien leaned in and placed a soft kiss right on her lips. “I’d much rather spend time with you.”


End file.
